The Woman He Loved
by The Brunette Writer 221B
Summary: With Layla suddenly appearing in Sherlock's life he starts to feel something he's never felt before, love. When he gets to know her he realizes that the feeling is mutual, but what Is she hiding? Is she the same girl that Sherlock has fallen so deeply in love with? *I will try to update this fiction weekly*
1. First meetings

Knock knock.

'SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!' Cried a young woman whilst bashing on the front door of 221B. Thankfully within another cry for help a rather short man, quite handsome with silvery hair opened the door. 'Christ!' he exclaimed. 'What the hell are you doing? who even are you?' he was about to continue with his apparent rant with the young woman until her saw her face. Battered and bruised, tears running down her face with red puffy eyes. 'Oh my god' he muttered. 'SHERLOCK!...SHERLOCK! get down here now!' He shouted upstaires whilst helping the young woman into the house. 'What John? im busy, and anyway im not answering to you until you tell me where my cigarettes are!' a deep, baratone voice called from up the stairs.

'Im not bloody telling you where they are Sherlock! There is a woman here, obviously hurt and shaken and all you can think about is your damn cigarettes!' Before Sherlock could reply John was already up the stairs and into their flat. Once in their flat he sat the woman down in his chair. She didnt really respond at first just muttered a near silent thankyou.

Sherlock stood completely dazed. A million questions running through his head. _Who is she? Why is she here? What happened to her? Who would do this to such a beautiful creature?Beautiful creature? No, I cannot think like that, she's obviously just another case that I will probably have to solve._ The young girl then spoke up startling them 'I know who you both are. Dr John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. I dont know why I came knocking on your door. I guess I knew somehow that you two could save me from him' she replied through her silent tears.

'Save you from who?' John then spoke up. The woman took a moment to recover and then replied. 'My apparent boyfriend, he has been abusing me for years and I just had enough. I would see you both on the news all the time and I used to dream about you two coming to my rescue. Your like my own batman and robin I guess' She replied with a slight smile. Sherlock just frowned. Eyes flickering back and forth across her face, he was deducing her. _31 years old, hair dyed dark red but her natural colour is brown, horrible past causing self confidence issues. What else sherlock? hWat else? Nothing. I cant read beyond the obvious, what is happening? This has never happened before?_

'Whats your name sweetheart' Sherlock finally spoke up. 'Sweetheart. did you just call her sweetheart?' John whispered to Sherlock not loud enough for the girl to hear. Sherlock replied with a stern look at John, he then walked over to the chair where the woman was sat and knelt down so he was face to face with her. 'You can tell me, whats your name?' he asked again in the same soft voice. The woman just stared at him for a few moments before repling, 'L...layla, my name is Layla' she said in her timid voice. Sherlock stared straight into her eyes, 'what a beautiful name you have layla.'


	2. Love blossoms quickly

CHAPTER 2

After Layla told Sherlock her name John realised the connection that both of them shared and he did not want to be the one to ruin it. Afterall it took alot for Sherlock to act the way he did around Layla. John waited a moment and came up with an excuse to leave, 'Who's up for chinese then?' he asked. Sherlock turned around suddenly 'Do you really think it is the time for food John? Layla has quite obviously been hurt and in need of help and your thinking of food, You feeble minded little...'

'Sherlock! Dont start getting moody with me, it was just a suggestion. Im sure you're both hungry and we can talk more over dinner, It is getting last afterall' John answered trying to reason with him. Then a quiet voice spoke 'Johns right Sherlock, just because I stormed in the way I did doesnt mean you cant have dinner. Go and get your chinese John, I'll wait until you come back and explain everything, you deserve that at least. You've done so much already I dont know how I'm going to thank you' John was about to answer but Sherlock beat him to it. 'No need to thank us sweetheart, John had nothing better to do anyway and I was only testing ash again, that can wait. I have a new case. Yours my dear.' Layla didnt know what to say, she'd never had anyone talk to her like that before. So soft and caring, she didnt know how to react so she started to cry again. As soon as Sherlock realised she was upset he was at her side with his arm around her shoulders and his head resting on top of hers whispering comforting words in her ear. John just stood there, absolutely speechless. Sherlock Holmes not only called a woman that stumbled in an hour ago 'sweetheart', he then left his ash experiments and is now comforting her. What is going on? Why is he acting this way he's never acted like this before?

His thoughts were broken by Sherlocks voice 'John, I need you to go and get chinese for the three of us, see if Mrs Hudson wants anything aswell. Im going to talk to Layla abit. John continued to stare at Sherlock for a few more minutes still in awe at the sight of Sherlock with his arms around the woman he so obviously cared about, even though he baredly knew her. 'Yes, yes of course, shall I get the usual and abit extra?'. His question fell on deaf ears as Sherlock had now progressed to putting his lips on her forehead in a sort of awkward, kiss, touch thingy that is called Sherlocks affection.

John left shortly after he got his coat, leaving Sherlock and Layla in the flat alone, for the first time. Layla had stopped crying now but Sherlock's arm remained around her shoulders. 'Im so, so sorry Sherlock. I havent been here for more then a few hours you know nothing about me!' Sherlock just stared into her eyes for her eyes for a moment.  
'You dont have to apologise, I promise. Why dont we get to know eachother abit. Tell me about yourself' Sherlock asked, in hopes that maybe he could fully deduce her finally. 'Well my full name is Layla Madison, Im 31, my boyfriend abused me so I no longer have a home. I have one brother but he's gone and I dont know my parents. My favourite colour is blue, I love Doctor Who and I read books. Alot of books. Thats it really, Im not a very exciting person. What about you Sherlock?' He waited for a moment, pondering on his answer.'Well Im a crime solving genious' Layla gave a light chuckle as Sherlock continued. 'Im 32, I only read books if it helps me with a case otherwise I come up with experiements to carry out. I also play the violin, and I can deduce how someone was murdered by a speck of dirt on their shoes.'.

They continued to talk for a while and get to know eachother more. Sherlock had made Layla tea and Layla had helped find Sherlock his cigarettes. They were getting on great, which Sherlock found extremely strange but extremely intriguing. 'Can I use your bathroom?' Layla asked Sherlock, he simply nodded and showed he the way. Once in the bathroom Layla went straight to the mirror staring into her reflection. _Look at me. He must think im a wreck, pity thats all he's giving me, pity. _Layla splashed her face with some water to wake her up abit and walked back into the living room to find sherlock sat on the sofa. 'Come sit with me' he said, patting the space next to him. Layla immediatly occupied the space next time him.

Turning around Layla stared into his eyes for a moment, his beautiful bluey green eyes hypnotising her. 'You amazing' Layla said without thinking it through, once the words left her mouth she immediately regretted it. He was going to think she was just some woman with a mad crush, she couldnt bare him to think that of her even though they had only known eachother for a few hours. 'Im not amazing Layla...im simply...advanced' Sherlock replied with a sly smile creeping up onto his cupid bow lips. Layla didnt know what to say, he was truly breathtaking. He had this sort of unusual beauty about him that she just couldnt get enough of. Without thinking, she slowly leaned forward aiming for his lips. At first Sherlock was stunned, he had never experienced a woman of her beauty taking the slightest bit of interest with him. He went with his gut instict and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched delicately, sparks immediately flew, they felt both of their worlds come to a total stand still and all they could feel was eachothers lips, moving in unison. The kiss started off as soft and delicate but then progressed with passion and they both started to stand with Layla's hands resting upon his shoulders. Sherlock's hands went instictively went to her waist tracing her volumptuous curves. He was drowning in her, she was the incredible one, not him.

They suddenly broke apart when they were interupted by a voice. 'Jesus Sherlock.'. John had indeed come back from the chinese and managed to walk into their make out session. Neither of them knew what to say they both just stood still, in silence, none of them knew what to do. Before John could speak again Layla ran to the bathroom that she had used earlier and locked the door in attempt to block out the events. Sherlock just stood staring down the hallway towards the bathroom. 'Why did you do that John!' Sherlock exclaimed once he had turned around, eyes piercing into John's soul. John stood completely shocked, 'Me? What the hell have I done? You were the one playing with her mouth when I walked in. Sherlock I didn't even think you wanted a woman, whats going on? he answered. That was a question that Sherlock couldnt really find the answer to. He took a deep breath and tried to compose a reply. 'I dont know John, I've known for for 3 hours and 14 minutes, I still cannot deduce her yet she is incredible. Simply incredible.' Sherlock replied with a slight smile spreading across his lips. 'Oh Sherlock, what have you done?' John replied letting out a sympathetic sigh.

**Chapter 3 is a working progress but should be up before sunday as I am getting my laptop repaired. I would be extremely grateful for any reviews recieved, Im up for your opinions on my story, critique, and would love to hear your ideas for later chapter. Im also open for one-shots or multi-chapter requests so please feel free to ask :)**


	3. Dinner

Silence. Absolute silence. Layla was hiding in the bathroom after John had caught her kissing Sherlock Holmes. She didn't know what to do. How stupid was she to run away into the bathroom. How was she going to get out of this one? Just walk out, give a little wave, grab her coat and leave. No she couldn't do that, shouldn't do that and anyway she had nowhere to go. Layla had seemed to forget about the events that happened with her now 'ex-boyfriend' that led her to Sherlock in the first place. No, she had to face them head on. She decided to put her head against the door and listened to see if it was save to come out...

'John please, just trust me okay. I know I shouldn't have kissed her, I was stupid. I'm not into this whole relationship thing anyway it was just a mistake. But please, she needs a place to stay, you can stay with Mary you're planning on asking her to marry you anyway.' Sherlock said to John in a hushed voice. John was completely shocked, his best friend appeared to be in the first stages of having feelings for this girl. Even though he didn't know her he knew she would be good for him and he didn't want to be the one that took away the slightest chance that Sherlock had to finding his version of a 'soul mate'. 'Fine. Ill leave and stay the night at Marys, but you find out everything about her tonight and tell me tomorrow. We don't need another psychopath in this house.' John replied putting the bag full of food on the table 'You can keep the food as well, I seem to have lost my appetite' John said lacing it with a hint of sarcasm. Sherlock just looked at him, pondering on what to say next. 'Th...thank you.' He said awkwardly, 'I shall find out everything I can but i will not push her John'  
'I understand.' John replied. After exchanging silent smiles they both said their goodbyes and John left for Mary's.

When the door closed Sherlock decided to make the meal seem more appealing, Layla had been having a tough day after all. He decided to dig out the old table mats the Mrs Hudson had left when they moved in and some old candles. He put the food out onto the plates and positioned them on the table, then putting the candles in their holders and lighting them. Sherlock took a step back from the table, it wasn't as warm as he wanted but it will do. He walked down the hall in his pajama bottoms, silk dressing gown and bare feet, towards the bathroom door. 'Layla' Sherlock said timidly. 'Layla its okay, Johns gone, he wasn't mad he was just surprised' he continued, trying to sooth her worried. He then heard the lock on the door click and the door open slightly. He was greeted the Layla's worried face, she had obviously been crying. Before Sherlock could say anything Layla beat him to it 'I'm sorry Sherlock, I'm so so sorry' She said, her tears starting to flow again. Sherlock acted on instinct and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders as if protecting her to the world. 'ssh, you have nothing to be worried about sweetheart' He said laying his head atop of hers.  
'How can you say that?' Layla replied, her voice muffled by her face being buried in his chest. She then continued 'I come storming into your flat laying all my problems on you, I then come onto you and show you up in front of your best friend'. Sherlock wasnt quite sure what to say, he just wanted to her to stop crying, it pained him to see her upset. 'You have nothing to apologize for, you needed help and i am offering it to you. You didn't come onto me, and even if you did I didn't push you away. My dear, stop worrying about everything and apologizing. John is going to stay at his girlfriend Marys tonight so you can stay in his room. He also left the Chinese so we have food.' Sherlock replied with a smile. He then guided her through the living room into the dining room.

Layla breath caught in her throat, 'Sherlock...you really didn't have to go to so much effort.'  
'nonsense Layla, its only a few candles' Sherlock replied backhanding her compliment.  
'Sherlock I swear to you it looks lovely,' Layla said as she took her seat at the table opposite Sherlock. 'So...' Sherlock stated. 'Why dont you tell me everything...'

_**I am beyond sorry about the very late update I have only just got my laptop back. I will be publishing the 4th chapter either tonight or tomorrow I promise. Reviews are welcome as are prompts for later chapter and new stories.**_


	4. Spending The Night

'Well. There's a lot to know about me so why don't you start asking some questions and ill give you answers' Layla replied hoping he would want to go into too much depth in her past. Sherlock seemed to be contemplating on his first question. 'Okay, why don't you start by telling me what you do.'. Quite an easy question, Sherlock thought, yet it could tell him so much about her. 'Actually I work with Molly at St Bart's, Shes the one that told me about you actually.' Layla stated simply whilst Sherlock choked on his drink. 'You work with Molly, You're a pathologist. How come i have never seen you around.' Sherlock replied  
'Oh i only work a few days, i guess it was just pure luck that we never met.'. Their eyes met for a moment. 'Beauty and brains.' Sherlock stated, they then sat into a comfortable silence eating their food.

Sherlock decided to break the silence 'tell me a bit about your family'. Layla took a minute obviously processing an easy way out of the obviously touchy subject. 'My mother died when we were young so me and my brother were raised by my dad. He was abusive and always drunk so we were put into care and split up. I only recently got in contact with my brother Richard again, we don't talk much. I was bullied from a young age up until I left college. they used to say I was pathetic cause I wanted to cut up dead bodies for a living and how no one would want me because I was so fat and ugly. I guess they were right, when I met my ex I thought he was the one, clearly I was wrong.'. Sherlock didn't know what to say, she seemed so damaged and he needed to fix her. He reached his hand across the table and layed it gently over hers 'He will never hurt you again I promise. I will protect you with my life and let me tell you now you are not fat or ugly, I don't want to hear you put yourself down like that again.' Sherlock said looking straight into her eyes. 'Yes sir' Layla replied with a smile.

They continued to talk as they ate dinner. 'Oh no!' Layla said suddenly.  
'what is it?' Sherlock asked.  
'all my stuff is at home, I have nothing to wear tonight.'  
'oh its fine.' Sherlock replied. 'You can sleep in one of my shirts, I don't mind. What made you think of that anyway, are you tired?' He asked still holding onto her hand.  
'I am a bit actually, do you mind if I sleep soon, I haven't slept for about two day.' Layla said through a yawn. Sherlock just smiled and walked off into his room fetching her a shirt and a pair of boxers for her to sleep in. When he came back out Layla had managed to throw away all the left over food and containers and washed the plates up. Sherlock came behind her and gently layed a hand on her back 'You don't have to do that sweetheart. Here you go, put these on and you can go straight to bed. Johns bedroom is the room next to mine. opposite the bathroom. If you need anything just call me' He said with a sincere smile. Layla just stared at him for a moment. 'You have no idea how thankful i am Sherlock Holmes' Layla said before she reached up and kissed his cheek tenderly. Sherlock blushed slightly as he watched her walk away.'Goodnight Sherlock.' and that was it, the door was closed and he didn't hear from her again that night.

After looking back through some old cases Sherlock decided to go to bed himself. Once changed he settled in his bed just about to fall asleep. 'No!, no stop!' a voice suddenly screamed. Sherlock didn't know what was happening, he jumped straight out of bed to see where the noise was coming from. It was coming from Layla's room. He knocked on her door 'Layla, Layla sweetheart, are you alright?' when he was answered by another cry for help he opened the door and entered the room abruptly. He scanned the room looking for any possible threats. None. He then turned Layla who appeared to still be sleeping but fussing around in her bed. Sherlock walked over to her and gathered her in his arms, when she woke suddenly. 'S..Sherlock? what are you doing?' Layla asked her eyes widening as she came to the realization that Sherlock was sat on her bed with his arms around her, although she couldn't deny how good it felt. 'You were having a bad dream Layla, I could hear you from my room. I didn't know what to do, i thought you were hurt.' Sherlock replied to Layla, his eyes portraying the emotions of fear and worry.'I'm so sorry Sherlock. I do tend to have bad dreams quite often I should have told you. I'm sorry for scaring you like that Sherlock i truly am.'. Sherlock just stared at her for a moment, still holding her in his arms.

'What did he do to you Layla? You can tell me.' He said silently praying for an answer that would finally let him into her mind. Layla just looked down as if she was ashamed. Sherlock put his finger under her chin and gently pulling her face up to face him again. 'Why don't you deduce it Sherlock?' Layla said with a hint of playfulness. For the first time Sherlock actually felt like he could read her, like he could really see her. It was like she decided what he did and didn't see, he'd never come across that before. Layla gave him a few minutes to work it out, his eyes flickering back and forth until finally he opened his eyes to speak. 'He would come home night after night drunk and looking to take out all his anger on you, just like your father. You would put up a fight, you're a strong woman, but he was stronger. He came home yesterday and said something, something that triggered every nerve in your body, something too close to home...Your mother, he mentioned your mother, and that's why you left him because you didn't want to end up like her did you?'. Sherlock had finished deducing and Layla was left speechless. She stood by her words, he was truly incredible.  
'wow. You really are good aren't you. You got it spot on.' Layla said but Sherlock could see that she was contemplating on the next thing she was going to say. 'You wont make me go back there will you?' she asked 'i don't expect you to let me stay but you wont force me to go back to him will you?' Layla asked, unsure of what his answer would me. 'Layla...I would never make you go back to that monster. I will find him and I will deal with him in due time, but i promise to look after you. To look after you i would like you to stay here with me' Sherlock replied, waiting for Layla's answer. She just stared at him, in complete awe of what he just said. 'Sherlock are you sure. you've only just met me and you're already asking me to move in with you.' Layla said waiting for him to withdrawal his earlier statement. 'Layla i can assure you it's no trouble. I know you are an incredible woman and i promise you John wont mind. Anyway John is going to propose to Mary in the next 2 days so he's be moving in with her soon.' Sherlock said sincerely. Layla wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders and said a quite thank you into his chest. As Sherlock got up to leave Layla grabbed the edge of his silk gown gently. 'Please don't leave, i don't want to be alone' she said timidly. Sherlock just smiled and climbed into the other side of the bed next to her. They stayed apart until Sherlock was sure she was asleep. He then, for the 3rd time that day acted on instinct and wrapped his arms around her from behind before falling into a gentle sleep himself.

_**Chapter 5 will be up next Sunday at the latest. Ive tried to make this chapter a bit longer as i am aware that the others were quite short. Hope you enjoy this and like usual, i am open to comments, critique and prompts :)**_


	5. A Day With Friends

Layla was the first to wake up the next morning. She turned he head slightly to be met by Sherlock's sleeping figure. He had his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective manner with his head resting on her shoulder, snoring slightly. Layla decided she needed a shower to cleanse herself. Carefully she untangled Sherlock's arms from her waist and padded silently into the bathroom, bringing her pair of jeans and one of Sherlock's shirts with her. Once she showered she decided to see if Sherlock was awake, when she saw he was still asleep she wondered off into the kitchen to make them both breakfast, that's the least she could do after he stayed with her for the night. She looked through the cupboards and fridge and found the ingredients for a good old English fry up.

Layla was frying bacon when Sherlock woke up. He was greeted by this lovely smell that make his stomach rumble immediately. He got out of bed, wrapped himself up in hs robe and went to investigate the smell. When he got into the kitchen he was greeted by the most gorgeous sight. There in front of him was his beautiful Layla, wearing her pair of skinny jeans, one of his old shirts with her hair slicked back with not a scrap of make up on. Her tanned skin positively glowing after her shower. Sherlock just stood there watching her slave over the food for a minute before he cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence. Layla startled when she heard the sound, and managed to hit her hand on the hot pan burning herself. Sherlock obviously worried leapt to her defense, grabbed her hand and put it under the cold tap, examining the damage. 'I'm sorry I scared you sweetheart, I didn't mean to' Sherlock said feeling slightly guilty that she had hurt herself. 'Its fine, I should have been more careful. Anyway I made you breakfast! It's the least I could do!' Layla replied with a sincere smile.

As they both sat at the table and started to eat their breakfast Sherlock said 'I'm going to take you to your flat today, so you can get all your stuff. John said he would come with his car to pick some stuff up as well'. Layla just nodded slightly anxious at the thought of going back there but she knew that she would be fine if Sherlock was with her. Once they were both dressed and in the car Sherlock drove up outside her flat. They walked up to the third floor, second door on the right. Layla stood, frozen, keys in hand. Sherlock could sense her worry and put his hand on her back whilst reaching for the keys to open the door.

Once the door was open both Sherlock and Layla stepped inside. 'Ill start packing some of my stuff' Layla said with a small smile walking off into the bedroom. Sherlock took this opportunity to look around. He took one of the boxes that they brought with them and started putting her many books away. He also took some family photos and CD's as well. Whilst fussing around with books Sherlock could hear Layla's voice 'I'm sorry lots, but Ive got to go, don't worry ill make sure your taken care of'. Sherlock stood for a moment, who the hell was she talking to? Walking towards her bedroom door he could see Layla sat on the bed talking to what appeared to be her cat. Sherlock's heart clenched at the thought of her having to say goodbye to something that she obviously loved because of him. 'We'll have to get a cat box.' Sherlock said, startling Layla. She turned around towards him, her cat now resting in her lap, 'I'm sorry?' She replied.  
'Well you can't carry him home can you? We'll have to get a box to take him home in.' He said walking towards her with his arms behind his back. Layla just stared at him 'You mean he can come with us?' She asked, her eyes filling with hope.  
'Of course he can. Whats his name? I was never a cat person but this one is quite cute.' Layla put the cat back on the bed and jumped up giving Sherlock a massive hug, which he returned gladly. Layla looked straight into his eyes for a moment before clearing her throat. 'Her name is Lottie, she's my baby as you can see' Layla said presenting her. Sherlock took the opportunity to pat the cat's head awkwardly whilst Layla stifled a laugh. 'Right...'Sherlock spoke up 'I'm going outside for a minute, ill call john and tell him we're nearly done.' Layla just nodded and watched him leave.  
'god im lucky arent I Lottie?' She said smoothing her little cat.

Whilst Layla was packing her last items she heard the door slam. 'Christ Sherlock, that was quick' she said turning around only to be greeted by the most terrifying sight. He heart stopped, in front of her was her ex, looking furious as ever. 'What are you doing here?' Layla asked shakily. 'What do you mean what am I doing here! I bloody live here! I saw him outside!'He said, his voice gradually getting louder and he stepped closer to her. 'Who? I don't know what you're talking about' Layla replied feebly, trying not to mention Sherlock to him. He just looked at her with the same mad eyes, took her by the shoulders and pinned her up against the wall. 'Don't you EVER PLAY DUMB WITH ME! DO YOU THINK IM STUPID! I SAW HIM! SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES!' Her ex screamed, spitting in her face. Layla couldn't say anything, she was shaking, silently praying Sherlock would come and save her. 'well! What were you doing with him!' He asked again, and for the second time Layla couldn't reply. By this point he had lost his patience he had thrown her to the floor and screamed 'ANSWER ME!'. Just as he moved forward to hit her he was thrown into the wall next to her. Sherlock had returned and had him pinned up against the wall. Sherlock pulled his phone out and called Lestrade for backup whilst still holding him to the wall. Once he finished him call he told Layla to take Lottie and wait outside for John. Layla immediately scurried off. Sherlock took this opportunity to swiftly punch her ex right across the face, then yanking his hair up to face him, 'If you ever, and I mean ever come near Layla again I'll kill you. I know precisely 127 ways to murder you and get away with being innocent so don't think I wont.' Said Sherlock through clenched teeth. He then left him with a swift knee to the groin just before Lestrade came in and arrested him for assault. Before he was taken away he had one last thing to say to Layla 'Your brother wont be happy' he said with a sly smile, then glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock just wrapped his arms around Layla pulling her into a tight hug. 'Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to take you home, John can come and pick up your stuff when he gets here okay?' Layla just nodded and walked over to the car putting her cat in the back.

Sherlock and Layla sat in silence during the drive home, neither of them knowing what to say. Later on that day John and Mary had turned up with the rest of Layla's stuff. John immediately runs over to Layla and gives her a hug 'Oh my god Layla, I heard what happened, what that bastard did. Are you ok?' John asked, his voice laced with concern.  
'I'm fine John honestly. Anyway Sherlock stopped him, my little hero over there' Layla replied with a sly smile for Sherlock. Sherlock just stood in silence. Mary took this as her queue for introductions, 'Hello! I'm Mary, John's girlfriend. You must be Layla' Mary said giving Layla a quick but warm hug. Layla gladly returned the gesture ,'That's me. I've heard a lot about you, its nice to meet you' Layla replied with a smile.  
'So...' Mary started. 'What actually happened?' She asked curiously, also in a slight whisper hoping that Sherlock didn't hear. Layla was about to tell her but Sherlock quickly beat her to it. 'I do not want to talk about it, Layla is still shaken and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it.'  
'Sherlock' Layla started 'Its fine, I'm fine' but before Layla could finish Sherlock interrupted again, this time shouting 'No Layla! It is not fine! He hurt you again, and worst of all I wasnt there to stop him!'. Layla didn't know what to say, she didn't know he felt this way about what happened. Mary and John just exchanged glances and John took the opportunity to calm Sherlock down. 'Come on Sherlock' he said patting his shoulder.'It wasnt your fault, shes fine and you need to calm down. Lets go on a case yeah?' John said lightly nudging him towards the door. Sherlock just sighed. got his coat and scarf and walked out of the door leaving Mary and Layla alone. 'So...Shall I help you unpack?'

Layla and Mary had finished unpacking her stuff in Johns old room had now retired to the kitchen table, chatting over coffee. 'So. How did you and John meet?' Layla asked.  
'Well, I'm a receptionist at the doctor's surgery and obviously he works there when he's not on a case and we sort of just hit it off' Mary replied. 'Not literally hit it off but he took me out on a date, then we hit it off' Both girls started to laugh. After about 2 hours of general chat and getting to know each other they decided to start on the wine. 'So, Layla, whats it like living with Sherlock?'Mary asked.  
'I love it, he's great to live with. I don't even mind his experiments cause as you know Ive seen my fair share of dead bodies.' Layla replied. Mary waited for a moment, contemplating on what to say.'You know, ive known Sherlock for about 4 months now and i never thought he would act like this around a woman.' Layla was confused.  
'Act like what?' she asked  
'Protective, caring, loving! Christ Layla you've really affected him haven't you! if I didn't know any better I would say the great Sherlock Holmes had strong feelings for you' Mary answered with a bright smile. Layla's heart swelled at the thought of Sherlock having feelings for her, but it wasn't true. Was it? 'Okay, You've had enough wine' Layla said trying to backhand Mary's earlier comment.  
' No but Layla honestly, do you have feelings for him?' Mary asked but Layla didn't answer. She couldn't like to Mary but she couldn't admit it to herself. 'OH MY GOD!' Mary exclaimed. 'You do! You bloody do love Sherlock don't you?'  
'Oh Mary I don't know, in my heart I have feelings for him but in my brain its telling me that I've only known him for two days, how can I be in love with him?' Layla asked hopelessly. Mary grabbed Layla's hand and said  
'You can fall in love in less than a minute. When love is there its there, I knew as soon as I met John that I loved him. Christ Layla you're the only woman who Sherlock has acted like this around, don't let that go to waste. Forget about your past life, forget about that asshole. You could have a whole new start ahead of you.' Layla just sat there, processing what Mary had just said. After a few minutes the both decided to go and watch a film, waiting for Watson and Holmes to return.

'John I thought you said we had a case! I don't see anyone dead in this cafe!' Sherlock said, still in an irritable mood. John just told him to sit down whilst he ordered them coffee. When John returned to the table he cradled his coffee and sighed heavily. 'Whatever you need to say John just say it. You are boring me with your huffing and puffing just get on with it.' Sherlock said rudely before taking a sip from his coffee. Again John took another deep breath and finally spoke 'I'm going to propose to Mary. This Friday night. Every one is coming round for dinner and then ill pop the question' John blurted out. Sherlock sat in silence for a minute processing. 'I suppose...congratulations' Sherlock said emotionless and held his hand out, 'You know my views on marriage but if that's what you want to do then you should do it' John just shook Sherlock's hand, that went better than expected. They then sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their coffee when suddenly John remembered what he had to ask Sherlock.'So...Layla...She seems nice' John stated whilst Sherlock eyed his suspiciously. 'Yes, She's lovely.' He replied. John waited for a minute before asking the next question.  
'Okay Sherlock, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Are you two together or not? Cause ive seen you two kiss, i know you slept in the same bed, you saved her and it affected you more than it did her so. You have feelings for her, yes?' John stated quickly getting it out in the open. Sherlock took a minute to gather his breath before giving his answer 'No John we are not together. The kiss was a one time thing, she had nightmares so I stayed with her, of course I saved her, you would have done the same and domestic violence is the one thing that sickens me. Im not capable of having a relationship John you know that.'. John just sat there for a minute 'You know what Sherlock I don't even know what to you honestly want to be alone for the rest of your life? No don't answer that. Layla is the best thing that has happened to you Sherlock, just don't let her go.' Sherlock just blinked his approval at John signalling that he heard what he said and will think about it. They then payed for the coffee and headed back to 221B.

Mary and Layla were in the middle of Star Trek: Into Darkness by the time John and Sherlock returned. They all decide to get a takeaway and watch the rest of the film together. John was sat in his chair with Mary situated in his lap, Sherlock was sat in his chair reading a book, now and then stealing glances at Layla who was sat on the sofa. When the film ended Mary and John said their goodbyes and left to go home leaving Layla and Sherlock alone. 'So Sherlock, I meant to ask you, Do you play that violin? I noticed it earlier and wondered if you played or if it was just for display' Layla asked and Sherlock turned suddenly, he loved it when people asked about his violin. He just smiled at Layla and grabbed his violin. She sat down and listened to Sherlock, playing a beautiful melody on the violin. The song was that lovely it even created tears in Layla's eyes, Sherlock saw this and immediately stopped. 'What is it? Whats wrong?' He asked alarmed.  
'Nothing its been a long day im going to go to bed, please carry on playing. Its beautiful. Layla replied with a smile. When she closed the door to her room Sherlock continued to play the violin sending Layla into a peaceful sleep, no nightmares that night.

_**Sorry for the late update, it took me abit longer to write this one as its the longest chapter I have done. I'm working on the 6th and 7th chapter now. Again im open to any critique or ideas you may have for later chapters and new stories. Thanks for reading :)**_


	6. Why Don't You Like Marriage?

Chapter 6

The day went slowly for Layla, nothing to do but paperwork at work so she couldn't wait until her shift ended. When she got back to 221B she found Sherlock in the kitchen. 'What are you doing?' Layla asked Sherlock as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
'Setting any eyeball on fire.' Sherlock answered, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Anyway...' Sherlock continued as he turned the Bunsen burner off and grabbed his tea. 'Tonight we're going for tea at john and Marys house. John is planning to propose and he wants everyone there, I don't see why'. Layla took a mouthful of Sherlock's tea before handing it back and asked 'You don't see why what? Of course John wants everyone there, its one of the happiest times in anyones life' Layla exclaimed with a smile. 'I know why he wants us all there I just dont get why he's proposing' Sherlock stated. 'What? He loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her that's why he's proposing Sherlock. She'll say yes because she loves him with her life and they'll get married. Marriage isnt about anything else apart from a couple uniting each other for like. In fact Sherlock Holmes i find it extremely romantic and lovely.' Layla finished her sentence, leaving Sherlock slightly speechless. 'Anyway, onto more important things, its my birthday tomorrow!' Layla said excitedly with a little cheeky wink. 'Well...' Sherlock started, 'I'll have to do something extra special' Sherlock finished with a lopsided grin.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly and before they knew it they had arrived at John and Mary's. As the entered the house there were greeted by an assortment of food and drinks on the table some home-made and some ordered from take-out. everyone was sat on the sofa and some on the floor watching a film. The group included John, Mary, Lestrade, Molly and her boyfriend Tom and Mrs Hudson. After they all greeted eachother the food and drink was in full flow until John silenced everyone. 'Okay, as you all know I called you all here today for dinner but its more important then that.' he then turned to Mary and grabbed her hand. 'Mary as you know I love you very much'  
'oh do please get on with it John' Sherlock interrupted and was then quickly scolded by everyone in the room. John took a deep breath before carrying on 'Yes, thank you Sherlock. What I'm trying to say is.' He then got on one knee in front of Mary and pulled the ring out of his pocket. 'Will you Mary Morsten, marry me?' The question was followed by gasps and ah's from guests and Mary. 'Yes!' She exclaimed, 'Oh god yes!'. After the happy couple and soon to be newlyweds kissed everyone decided to have a few more drinks and then leave them to have the night alone.

When Sherlock and Layla get home they decide it's too early to go to bed so they sit down in the living room and decide to talk. Although neither of them decided to speak first so they were comforted with an awkward silence. 'So Mr Holmes, what do you have against weddings?' Layla asked, quite warily. Sherlock took a deep breath and turned towards her 'Why would a man get excited about weddings if he is never going to get married.'. Layla just sat there furrowing her brows before saying  
'Why would you think you're not going to get married?Anyone can get married'. Sherlock sat there for a moment pondering on what to say next. 'You know i always wanted to fall madly in love with a woman, get married and have children. But I later found out that I'm just not the type of person to make a woman happy' Sherlock replied sadly with a grim look upon his face. Layla's heart hurt at the fact that he truly believed her can't make a woman happy. After a moment of silence she finally got the courage to answer him 'Sherlock, you make me happy' She said, holding onto his hand, tears glistening in her eyes. 'You saved me, your my hero. I can't believe you think so little of yourself Sherlock, I've told you before, your incredible! That's why I love you.' Layla finished with wide eyes once she realized that she confessed more than she bargained for.

Sherlock just sat in awe for a few moments, speechless and taken back. Before Layla could explain herself Sherlock took her other hand in his lap before looking into her eyes. Layla couldn't deny that she was madly in love with this man, even if he didn't love her back. 'Layla...' Sherlock started, Layla just looked at him with a sad face with a hint of disappointment. 'I understand Sherlock, I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry' She said looking at the floor. It was now or never for Sherlock 'Layla look at me.' he said. 'I have never experienced love, nor have I ever thought I would but what I am feeling for you Layla, its different. Something I haven't felt before. Layla,I...I...love you' Sherlock finished with a sigh of relief. Layla took this as her queue to grab Sherlock's face and kiss him fiercely. It took him a moment to get the confidence to kiss her back but when he did sparks flew. When they eventually drew apart the rested their foreheads together, looking deep into each others eyes. 'I love you Sherlock Holmes'  
'I love you too Layla Madison'. They sat on the sofa for a while just kissing and cuddling before they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

_**Sorry this chapter is quite short but I'm working on chapter 7 right now which should be much longer. Chapter 7 should be up before Tuesday :)**_


	7. Have you done it?

The next morning Layla woke up from her peaceful sleep in her own bed. The last thing she remembered from the night before was falling asleep on the sofa after her and Sherlock had confessed their love for each other. Layla smiled sweetly at the warm feeling spreading through her heart as she went in search of Sherlock. When she got into the kitchen Sherlock was already sat at the table with a smirk on his face 'You didn't that I would forget your birthday did you?' he asked and Layla just smiled at him. 'Sit down sweetheart, I've made you your favorite, strawberry pancakes with hot chocolate.' he said giving her a wink whilst pulling out her chair like the true gentleman he was.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence stealing glances from each other now and then. Sherlock then got out of his chair to open the drawer and take out what appeared to be a card and a birthday present. 'Here you go' he said quietly, slightly nervous. Layla smiled at him and took the card out of the envelope ''Happy Birthday To The Woman I Love...''. Layla didn't know what to say, before she had to say anything Sherlock beat her to it 'I hope it isn't too forward, I just thought that you're not my friend and you're not my wife so this is in between.' he finished with a sigh 'I'm sorry Layla.'. Layla stood up looking him in the face.  
'What are you sorry for Sherlock? I love the card! I think it's really sweet, it isn't too forward at all, after all I think we're the sort of people who move fast in a relationship anyway.' Layla said sweetly. 'Well we did confess our love for each other very soon. But I felt like it was the right thing to do, do your regret it?'. Layla couldn't believe what she was hearing, he truly thought that she didn't know if she loved him or not. 'Sherlock look at me' Layla said gently taking his face in her hands, 'I love you. It's that simple. Your not too forward, it's not wrong, I just love you okay'. Sherlock then looked at her with his beautiful eyes and slight smile whilst replying 'I adore you Layla'. Layla just giggled at his remark and they both sat back down at the table.

'Open your present' Sherlock said anxiously. Layla took the small gift and started to unwrap it. Once unwrapped and opened Sherlock held her left hand as she held the box in her right. 'Dont you like it?' Sherlock asked growing more and more worried. Layla turned to him with tears in her eyes.'Sherlock...Its beautiful! You shouldn't have...'  
'But I wanted to Layla.' He interrupted, 'You deserve everything beautiful and I want to be the one to give it to you.'. For her birthday Sherlock had brought her the most stunning silver necklace embedded with diamonds and turquoise stones. 'You even deduced my favorite color!' Layla exclaimed with a slight laugh.  
'Come here you.' Said Sherlock pulling Layla to rest in his lap whilst kissing her delicate lips. As the kiss grew more passionate Layla flicked her tongue out begging for entrance but Sherlock refused. He pulled away, said a quick 'Sorry' and walked off to get ready for his case. Layla was left completely confused. Did he feel the same way about her? He said he loved her but did he mean it? Was he not physically attracted to her? So many questions were running through her head by the time she got to work that she was glad to have a normal conversation with Molly.

Molly had brought Layla a pair of boots for her birthday that she had recently been going on about and were now sitting comfortably in a conversation whilst doing basic paperwork. 'So...' Molly started 'That's a lovely necklace that Sherlock bought you' She said slyly. Layla stared in shock for a minute 'How did you know?' she asked.  
'If I learnt anything from all the chick flicks is that stolen glances are everything, you and Sherlock are quite obvious.'.  
'Really?' Layla said with a huff.  
'Well it is now! Oh Layla I'm so happy! I never thought he'd get a woman with the way he is and now he has you! Have you two, you know...' Molly asked.'You know what?' Layla questioned back slightly confused. Molly stayed silent for a moment trying to find a way to say it without things getting awkward. 'You know, did little Holmes finally get lucky?' Molly said hoping Layla got the idea. Layla sat awkwardly starting to blush  
'No we haven't...You know...done it yet...' Molly in return just sat looking at her,  
'So Sherlock's still a virgin then?' She asked slightly deflated at the lack of gossip. Layla paused in shock.  
'So that's why he was weird this morning! Because he's never done it before! Oh god Molly what have I done?' Layla exclaimed.  
'I don't know Layla what did you do?' Molly asked, completely clueless.  
'I tried to get it on with him this morning and he just pushed me away. I thought he wasn't attracted to me but it's because he's nervous! Oh god Molly I need to go home and apologise!' Layla said. Before Molly could answer Layla was already out the door and running towards Baker Street.

Once at 221B Layla stormed upstairs and threw the door open. 'Sherlock!' she said as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. 'God Sherlock, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that, it was out of line and I'm sorry.'. Sherlock hugged her back stiffly wondering what she was talking about. 'What are you apologizing for? What have you done?' Sherlock asked eying her cautiously. Layla pulled back and took a deep breath. 'I tried to go further with you this morning, if you know what I mean and I shouldn't have. I never knew you were still a virgin Sherlock, Why didn't you tell me?' Layla asked. Sherlock froze, staring at the floor uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say, what could he say?  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Layla but it's not exactly something you want to brag about is it? I've never in my wildest dreams thought i would end up with a woman like you and now I have I don't know what to do. I have never been with a woman in that way before, you were my first kiss aswell. Christ being a man of my age its shameful to say I haven't been far with a woman, Im sorry Layla.' Sherlock finished with a sigh. After he stopped talking he continued to look at the floor, Layla took a step forward and softly took his head in her hands making him face her. 'Sherlock, you have nothing to be ashamed about or feel sorry for. It doesn't bother me that you haven't had sex before, I actually quite like the fact that I might be your first' Layla said with a smile, Sherlock leaned forward and have her a kiss on the lips. 'Do you think that maybe, well maybe we could...you know...tonight' Sherlock said nervously. Layla just hugged him and said 'If youre ready then that would be the best birthday present Ive ever had.'

**So sorry for the late update because I've been extremely busy I haven't had a lot of time to update. But just to reassure you I haven't forgot about the story, im writing the next chapter now and I fully intend to finish it. As always im open to prompt and ideas for this story as well as new ones :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter is M-rated.**

* * *

Later on that day Layla and Sherlock had been greeted by many guests wishing Layla a Happy Birthday. After Opening cards and presents, and chatting to everyone, Layla and Sherlock were finally alone. They both decided to skip dinner as they both went out for lunch so they were now in the living room, Layla in Johns old chair which and now become hers, and Sherlock in his own. They both sat in a comfortable silence reading their books until Sherlock cleared his throat. 'Layla...' Sherlock said, Layla hummed in response slowly tearing her eyes away from her book.  
'What is it?' She asked. Sherlock sat there for a moment, awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.  
'Do you still want to?' He asked cautiously.  
'Want to what?' Layla asked completely clueless about what he was talking about. After a few seconds it finally clicked in her mind what Sherlock was on about and she started to blush. 'Yes.' She said quickly. 'I mean, only if you want to that is.' Layla replied swiftly after, not wanting to force him into anything. 'Of course I want to Layla, I'm just...Im just nervous' Sherlock said avoiding her eyes. Layla stood up and took Sherlock hands making him stand up 'Sherlock, you have nothing to be worried about, I promise' Layla said with a warm smile guiding him towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they both started to undress each other whilst exchanging passionate but gentle kisses. Once all the clothes were shed they both got under the covers. After they got used to being naked Sherlock placed himself on top of her and took the opportunity to lick gently, around Layla's breast whilst palming the other one. Layla moaned in delight, 'Oh Sherlock!'. When he decided to suck on her nipple Layla felt her orgasm approaching just by subtle touch so she pushed him away slightly. 'We have enough time for all that, but tonight, I want to do it properly' She said. Sherlock took in a shaky breath and positioned himself at her entrance. Sherlock looked up at Layla with worried eyes 'I don't know what to do? What do I do?' He asked slightly panicked. Layla took this opportunity to guide her own hand downwards and guide his member inside with a light thrust from Sherlock. Once he was fully in they both let out an exasperated sigh and groaned. Sherlock eyes were closed with his forehead resting against hers. 'Sherlock' Layla said putting a hand on his cheek. 'look at me' she said making Sherlock open his eyes to meet hers.  
'Are you okay?' Sherlock asked, his beautiful eyes growing wide with concern.  
'Im perfect' She said, giving him a passionate kiss. Sherlock took this opportunity to thrust his hips making them both moan out loud. Luckily Mrs Hudson was out for the night so they didn't have to worry about being heard. After settling into a steady rhythm Layla was close so she started to thrust her hips upwards matching his. Sherlock then dragged a hand down her body and started to rub her clit throwing her straight into a mind-blowing orgasm. 'Oh Sherlock! Don't stop!' She exclaimed. Sherlock then experienced something new to him, the most incredible sensation he had ever experienced. Layla could tell that he was just about to cum so she brought his forehead towards hers making Sherlock groan out load 'Oh christ Layla!' He exclaimed. They both shut their eyes with their foreheads resting against each others whilst Sherlock finally released himself in Layla.

They both collapsed in each others arms, completely exhausted but blissfully happy. 'I love you Layla' Sherlock whispered whilst spooning her from behind. 'I love you too Sherlock' Layla replied before falling into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Layla was first to wake. She tried to stretch but wasn't able as the length of Sherlock's body was pressed against her own. Layla turned to face him realizing her was already awake. His beautiful eyes staring into her own making her sigh happily. 'You okay' He asked, his deep voice sending shivers down Layla's spine. 'I'm more then okay Sherlock' Layla said with a smile.  
'Was last night okay? Did I do it right?' He asked tightening his arms around her waist.  
'You did more than alright baby. It was incredible!' Layla said kissing him on the lips.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter was abit crap, this is the first time I have written anything M-rated so I apologize if it was bad. Sorry for the short chapter I'm extremely busy at the moment. Please review! I would like to know if people are still reading my story and are waiting for updates and if you are then I will get it up ASAP but if no one is still reading then I would like to start another one. So thank you again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
